


Fools

by vxenarisha92



Category: Boys over Flowers - Fandom, SoEul - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfic, boysoverflower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxenarisha92/pseuds/vxenarisha92
Summary: He is still the old casanova .But she still loves him dearly, like a fool.One day he loses her.He has to start all over again, just to realize that he was a fool.





	1. Chapter 1

"Get your nose out of my business"

GaEul couldn't believe her ears.

"So Yi Jeong, you're completely drunk" GaEul murmured while having her tears held back in agony. YiJeong went to night club again and as always, there were lipstick stains on his shirt. Being a young, good looking potter, people; woman in particular, tend to stick around him with the strength more powerful than adhesive glue.

The fact that he has been married for almost two years did not change anything. 

 So Yi Jeong unfortunately, was still the same Casanova as he was six years ago.

*******

"Smell so good. What are you cooking? "

YiJeong wrapped his arms around GaEul's waist.

"Chicken Stew" GaEul replied nonchalantly, like nothing unpleasant had happened last night. She pretended that everything was going perfectly fine, as always.

"Are you feeling better now?" GaEul said, trying to act casual.

"Still a bit of headache. Ahh, I can't remember what happened last night." YiJeong whined before he sneaked his arms around her waist , the hug was so tight that it made her feel a little out of breath. GaEul's biggest problem was probably her unforgivable forgiving nature, she gave in too easily to the Casanova's pleads.

"I'm free today. Ditch your scooter, I'm driving you to school." YiJeong said stringently.

"It's okay. I can go by myself. You should go get some rest." GaEul declined softly. Truth to be told, GaEul preferred riding her old scooter even when there were variants of luxurious cars parked at their lawn. The bunch of luxurious cars were truthfully just a burden to her simple mind.

"I'm not giving you any choice Chu Ga Eul. I'm driving you today. Period" YiJeong shoved some cherry tomatoes into his mouth and left for the bathroom, not giving GaEul any chance to speak.

GaEul could only sigh at his remark.

Silence filled the orange Lotus transporting the married couple. YiJeong's throat was too sore to be used while GaEul, she was just not in the mood to talk. The silence literally engulfed the whole atmosphere even when the car which was originally made to race arrived at Shinhwa kindergarten's radius.

"I'll come and pick you up later. Wait for me." YiJeong flashed his sweetest smile, driving GaEul out of breath, yet again.

Despite being the WooSung's heir wife, which she couldn't remember exactly how she actually ended up being one, she barely had any time together with the potter. She could hardly recall the last time they practically spent time together because since his mother passed away one year ago, YiJeong was either busy dating his pottery and museum affairs or he would be spending his time with his eternal best friend; liquor. The lack of interaction might explain GaEul's nonsensical behaviour towards her husband, as if he was unanimous, a stranger she was having a crush on.

"Someone is being fetched today" a short haired woman greeted GaEul playfully.

"He doesn't have anything on his schedule today. You're lucky, NaEun. Your husband fetch you every day." GaEul curved a faint smile.

Every day was getting harder for her, she had endured so much in her waiting quest to see So Yi Jeong returns back to the loving husband he once was.

It was almost 3 o'clock in the evening. GaEul was done dealing with the student's records and other than the security guards, she was apparently the only one left in the kindergarten compound. She was waiting for YiJeong who had promised to come and pick her up. She had tried calling him numerous times but there was no answer. She could've just left and take the bus but he had told her to wait, so she obediently waited, without a single thought in mind about how foolish her act was.

The clock displayed 4 o'clock in the evening. It was unfortunately raining cats and dogs outside but So Yi Jeong still have not appeared so she finally decided to just take the bus home. She pestered a positive thought that YiJeong might has some urgent matters to attend to and went back home with much difficulties, having to walk through the heavy rain and to perform bus transit in the rough weather.

The house butler was shocked the moment he attended the bungalow's door an hour later when he saw GaEul standing at the front door, drenched and shivering.

Even at home, there was no sight of YiJeong, and his phone was still unreachable. Despite being awfully tired, GaEul gathered her strength to step into the kitchen and cooked YiJeong's favourite beef stew, while still innocently hoping that he will at least show up by dinner time.

It was reaching 11 pm and the beef stew was already cold as GaEul's heart was. After being convinced by the house butler; the kind Mr Jeon, she eventually left the dining table for her bedroom to have the rest she initially deserved. She peeled her clothes off slowly before she proceed into the bathroom and literally dived into a relaxing lavender bubble bath and stay plunged in the water for a good almost thirty minutes.

GaEul lazily wrapped her body with the white towel that was hanging near and stepped out of the large bathroom. She was going to change into her pyjama but was put to an abrupt, heart snapping stop when the bedroom door suddenly swung open. The relaxing bubble bath she had enjoyed came into waste in the end as her anger shoot up the moment she saw YiJeong walked in sloppily, in a more drunk state than ever.

She waited like an idiot for him while he inconsiderately went enjoying himself out there with who-knows how many women.

"SO YI JEONG!" GaEul finally shouted her heart out. Her eyes were clouded with tears of anger as she couldn't contain her wrath anymore. She had tolerated enough, and she was determined to set things straight, right here, right now.

"GaEul ah . . ." YiJeong let out a clumsy groan, oblivious to her rage and dissatisfaction. He walked slow and clumsy steps, gradually getting closer to her.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW FOR HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU?" GaEul barked. "WHERE DID YOU GO? WHAT DO YOU REGARD ME AS? A FOOL?" complaints escaped her mouth without any sign of a stop. She glared at him, her eyes sharper than knife as he made his way towards her, while his eyes squinted, trying hard to focus on the woman standing before him.

"I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE BEHAVING THIS WAY BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?" GaEul's erupting anger that was continuously flooding out was put on a sudden stop when YiJeong finally reached his closest distance and anchored his lips on GaEul's. Without foreplay, his tongue selfishly devoured her mouth, that she barely had any chance to refuse the abrupt display of desire. His feverish kiss didn't last very long before it diverted towards the sensitive spot on her neck, where his kiss became more aggressive as he exhibited his animalistic desire, as if he was trying to mark her his own forever.

With her wrists pinned against the wall, GaEul's body could only respond helplessly as his kiss continued to explore its way wildly, betraying the crude feelings of rage and wrath she had towards him. She tried to stop him but who was she to deny the body intruding made by the skilled lover. Without her realizing, she was already trapped under YiJeong's toned torso, having not even an ounce of power to prevent his wandering pair of hands.

GaEul's tears unconsciously ran down her cheeks.

And she wasn't even sure what kind of tear it was.


	2. Bad News

"That spoiled brat is acting weird nowadays. He keep on nagging about having no successor for his mountain of fortune. Is he going to die tomorrow?" a pale skinned doctor verbalized her complaint. The doctor was no other than Geum Jan Di, GaEul's only childhood best friend.

"That's definitely is his way to get himself a child" Ha Jae Kyung, the Don Juan's wife responded to the resident doctor's complaint.

"WooBin did the same thing too, unfortunately he succeeded. That slacker must have instructed JunPyo that way" JaeKyung continued to mumble while trying to put her one-year-old daughter to sleep on her lap. It was a usual gathering for the wives of the F4 at the hospital's cafe. The trio would occasionally try to meet despite their own hectic life schedule.

"GaEul . . . are you sick?" JanDi stared at her best friend whom from the moment they met looked like she was going to throw up.

"No. I'm fine. Student's new semester are coming up. Maybe that's why I am a little bit tired." GaEul smiled faintly.

"Are you sure? You don’t  look fine to me. Should I call YiJeong to come and pick you up? I think you need a lot of rest." JaeKyung started to nag.

"That would be no use. YiJeong went to Sweden yesterday. He has some research and exhibition to do there." GaEul uttered silently.

"That celebrity. So when will he return here? "

"After six months." GaEul's voice became almost inaudible

"What? Six months? Are you serious?" JaeKyung's eyes widen out of shock.

GaEul remained silent. She quietly hushed a sigh before she continued to shove chocolate brownie into her mouth. The supposedly sweet brownie tasted so bland to GaEul yet she continuously forced the dessert into her system as a pathetic way to prevent tears from escaping her eyes.

GaEul was actually not in a good condition. She felt weak and nauseous almost all the time, her asthma attacked a lot more often and she even felt dizzy and nearly fainted few times at school. She tried to tell YiJeong about her poor condition but for the past few months he has been too busy with his social life that she lost her every chance to communicate with him.

"GaEul ah, what's wrong?" JanDi followed GaEul who suddenly shoot up after engulfing the big portion of cold noodles and chocolate brownies. JanDi had her eyes locked on GaEul who was dragging her way to the sink before she vomited a bucketful of horror. When JanDi thought her dismay was over, GaEul held her chest tightly. She was obviously having an asthma attack, a major one as her face turned as white as the hospital wall while she tried really hard to get oxygen into her lungs.

Witnessing the incident, JanDi panicked as if the world is going to end. She literally pulled GaEul to the Emergency Hall and took over her best friend when it was clear that she was in her break time. "Get me the inhaling tube please." JanDi placed her career in line to save her severely suffocating friend. And when she succeeded after a simple medical procedure, she asked the nurse to prepare some advanced health testing apparatus, just because she don't think GaEul was simply tired. She was dead sure that there must be something wrong with GaEul.

****

"Chu Ga Eul! You're PREGNANT!" JanDi nearly screamed out of happiness.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out of GaEul's mouth. Her eyes bulged so wide that she looked like she just chocked a big Durian seed. She was obviously in a state of disbelief.  _How the heck did it happen?_

"Chu Ga Eul" JanDi snapped GaEul out of her deep thought. "You don't look happy at all. What is wrong with you? The Chu Ga Eul I know wanted to have kids since forever and she won't give this kind of reaction, knowing that she is carrying a life in her womb right now." JanDi was irritated with GaEul's strange behaviour.

 Nowadays her best friend doesn't seems like the happy and enthusiastic GaEul that she knew. She now had adopted a habit of zooning out. She even isolated herself, looking all demotivated and lost.

GaEul had gone through a lot in her life but it was the first time JanDi saw her this way, so depressed and down. The most annoying thing was the fact that she replied with "I'm okay" all time when she was clearly not. And it was deadly frustrating, how she seemed to hide her problems which was so not GaEul at all and at this point of time, she could horrifyingly sense that GaEul was sailing further away from her.

"Are you sure?" GaEul asked in a very low voice. It was true that GaEul really love children. Her love for children was the sole reason she opted the career as a kindergarten teacher. But So Yi Jeong, that man was the cause of GaEul's misery. GaEul clearly remembered how he potently refused the idea of having a child of their own.

"No. Dont even think about it." YiJeong avoided his eyes from GaEul's.

"But kids are cute. Don't you think so too?" GaEul endeavoured to persuade her husband.

"Aren't the kids at school enough?" YiJeong started to get annoyed.

"But having children of our own are different. We.... "

"ENOUGH. Don't bring up this thing up anymore. We are not having kids and that's final." YiJeong got really agitated this time.

 

"Chu Ga Eul! Ok that's it. TELL ME. Did YiJeong did anything to you? What? He came back drunk again? Or some women called him? WHAT IS IT Chu Ga Eul? Tell me now or I am going to jump down this building!" JanDi couldn't stand it anymore. GaEul went zooning out again, and she must make her tell everything or she will die of curiosity.

"I, I just miss YiJeong. I'm thinking on how I will spend the next six months without him. Or, how he is going to spend it, alone, there, in Sweden, where it is full voluptuous girls, and..."

"And?" JanDi was getting impatient.

"He doesn't like the idea of having children." GaEul suddenly drifted out of their initial topic.

"So what? Didn't you love children and did you forget about how you whined about wanting 10 children since we were still kids?"

"But it's a different situation now. YiJeong got really uncomfortable around children, and he extremely dislike the idea of having one"

"But GaEul... You are already pregnant"

"So that is why I've been thinking about ..."

"About what?"

"Abortion."

 


	3. A Coward

"So, how should I celebrate her birth later? Should I buy her pretty clothes or baby toys? "A good looking man who was awkwardly wearing sunglasses indoor sipped his Cappuccino with a smile on his face.

"But we still have no idea about the baby's gender. We kind of have to wait for another month to know about it." GaEul pouted. Her hand then reached for the hot tea served on the table.

"I have always wanted to have a cute baby girl." the man answered casually.

"Then go get married and make your own baby girl, oppa. You're already too old to be single." GaEul giggled at her own remarks.

"Who are you calling old? I'm still twenty six years YOUNG and crazed by girls all over the world unlike you, a 22 years old auntie."

"Shut it." GaEul's pout grew longer, causing SeungHyun to laugh hysterically. Despite being T.O.P the famous rapper, GaEul's older brother is still the loving Chu Seung Hyun that will always care about his one and only younger sister. Ever since their parents passed away when GaEul was still 7, he was the only one that she could rely on. He had sacrificed almost everything for her, and she loves him more than anything. Well, maybe YiJeong was an exception, now.

"You look fat."

"Oh shut up."

"You should go and join the aunties group, gossiping around and scolding people."

"Why should I?" GaEul who was watching the news felt like throwing the television to SeungHyun.

"So that you won't feel lonely. Since I couldn't be with you everyday"

GaEul froze when she caught on her brother's words.

"Why? Did I sounded too romantic?" he laughed. "I know, I am an awesome brother." SeungHyun laid on the sofa, trying to have a good rest from his hectic schedule.

"Whatever. Just sleep, and don't wake up, forever." GaEul pestered before she left the living room. Actually, she was holding back her tears. It had been long since the last time he visited her, and knowing that SeungHyun still care about her is making GaEul extremely touched but at the same time, she suddenly felt gravely lonely.

GaEul returned to the living room after a while with a pillow in her hand. SeungHyun was seen sleeping on the sofa. She knew that her brother fell asleep very fast every single time. That was why she prepared the pillow for him.

"Silly Bingu. This is what happens when you work too hard without rest." GaEul mumbles while trying to set the pillow for SeungHyun. "I've heard rumours about you dating Lee Hyo Ri. I should be happy for you but then I feel kind of weird, or maybe worried. What if she is not a good person?" GaEul proceeded with her self-speech. "Or maybe it's just me. What if you don't give any attention to me anymore? And . . . "GaEul hushed a sigh.

"And I know you have sacrificed so much for me and I'm sorry I still couldn't repay you. I know, I've never said this before, but I love you, oppa." GaEul caressed her brother's mint-coloured front hair.

"Bhahahahahahaha." a thunder of laugh almost made GaEul jump. "GaEul ah, ewww, since when did you became so greasy? Did you inherit my personality already?." SeungHyun who couldn't pretend to sleep anymore boomed.

GaEul's mouth dropped open out of shock.

What the heck is he? . . .

"Dont worry. HyoRi and I, its just rumour. I have no interest in older woman. That aside, I don't think I can get married because I only worry about my baby girl every day. Oh, and one more thing, can I hear that 'I love you' part again?" SeungHyun playfully poked his sister's cheek.

The embarrassed GaEul pulled the pillow from under his head and pressed it on his face, "Die! Die! Die!" she yelled.

"Hey I'm serious. I couldn't sleep worrying about you every day." SeungHyun said when he finally escaped the pillow attack. "You being pregnant while your husband is away makes me worry more. That little brat, how did he dare to leave you alone this way when he could have brought you along?" SeungHyun started to nag.

"I am the one who wanted to stay. I have a job remember?"

"He should at least fly back to see you, you are carrying a baby for crying out loud"

"He will come back soon" GaEul's face changed immediately. What should she do when he comes back later? JanDi had succeeded in convincing her to keep the baby. And now she already fell in love with the life she was carrying.

But there was one major problem.

GaEul still didn't have the gut to break the news about the baby's existence to YiJeong.

And she definitely blamed herself for being a coward.


	4. The Confession

"SO?" JanDi stared at GaEul, her eyes wide and sparkled.

"He is a boy!!!” GaEul’s lips curved into a wide grin, she was clearly unable to hold her excitement.

"OH MY GOD, SERIOUSLY?" JanDi was turning hysteric.

"Yeah. Why should I lie about my baby's gender?" GaEul pinched JanDi's supple cheek.

"Kyaa!!!!!!!!!!! Omo, Omo, how should we celebrate this? We are going to have a prince in the house. We could engage him with JaeYoung later in the days. This is seriously going on like a drama." JanDi shrieked like a mad woman.

"Geum Jan Di! Don’t you even think about it! JaeYong would be too old for my little baby" GaEul replied cheerily. “Besides, why engage him with Il Shin heir when I could grab ShinHwa’s heir?” GaEul narrowed her eyes at JanDi’s stomach. “Make sure your first is a girl” she uttered before letting out an evil laugh.

“Ish. What kind of nonsense are you talking about?” JanDi crossed her arms around her stomach as a gesture of protection. “Not now” she pouted defensively. "But wait, isn’t YiJeong going to come back and celebrate this wonderful news with us? Like hello, doesn’t he has any break from those whatever research he is doing?" JanDi sipped her iced chocolate nonchalantly.

JanDi’s words put a halt on GaEul’s action. She stopped eating her sandwich and slowly she shifted her gaze towards her best friend.

Finally JanDi asked the question, that question about YiJeong.

_How should I answer her? Should I lie to her? Lie to my own inseparable friend?_

"Chu Ga Eul…" JanDi called, puzzled by GaEul's response. GaEul cleared her throat awkwardly.

“N-no, he wouldn’t have any break soon" GaEul stuttered. Her eyes perplexed in a very wild manner.

"Really? Seriously that guy? Is he that busy?” JanDi whispered, her face filled with an obvious amount of suspicion.

“Hm” GaEul gave a tiny nod, her eyes diverted onto the wall.

“Chu Ga Eul . . .  It can’t be . . . But you told him right? That you're pregnant?” GaEul flinched at JanDi’s unmistakably accurate guess.

 

“CHU GA EUL ! ! ! ! Dont tell me that you didn't let him know. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Unfortunately, JanDi's prediction was correct, in fact, she was never wrong when it comes to her best friend’s affair.

It was almost the sixth months of her pregnancy yet the man who was supposed to stick by her side at these very crucial moments doesn’t even know that the child actually existed. GaEul was too absorbed in her own worries that she couldn’t bring herself to tell him about the important fact. She loves him too much, he had become the air to her that she was not ready to lose him because of the child’s existence. She was gravely afraid of losing him to the extent that she let herself being consumed by her own selfishness and fear.

"WHAT?" JanDi nearly choked the iced chocolate she was drinking. "Are you crazy? He is your freaking husband! Being pregnant is not like breaking a golf set where you could just keep it a secret until you buy a new one. It’s a matter of human life we are talking about!” she sternly stated, her face turning red in agony.  “YiJeong must accept it no matter what! He was the one who made you pregnant so what in the world are you so afraid of?" JanDi’s anger burst out like an erupting volcano.

"But. . . . ."

"I DON’T ACCEPT ANY CRAP. Now call him and tell"

"But it’s midnight there" "I don’t care! ! !" GaEul couldn’t argue with her friend anymore. It was Geum Jan Di she was against, the one who had Shinhwa’s successor in her palm, and nobody could ever win over her, not even the President of the biggest conglomerate in Korea.

GaEul picked up her phone reluctantly before she tabbed the number 3 in her speed dial list.

"Hello. YiJeong ah. Are you sleeping?" she asked cautiously. "It sounded really clamorous there" she carefully pointed out.  “Are you . . . drunk?” her voice went almost inaudible.

"NO. Of course I believe in you. It’s just, please take care. I'm worried about you"

"Me? I called because. . . I have something to tell you. Something important." “No. I must say it now, or I won’t be able to say it anymore"

"Uhm . . . I am . . ." "I am pregnant. It has been almost six months, and doctor confirmed it to be a boy" GaEul couldn’t help but let out a relieved smile.

Finally she did it. She told him about their child, and as a result, she could feel a force of burden being slowly lifted from her shoulder.

"No. I am not kidding. This is real" GaEul's expression gradually transformed.

"No. I am definitely sure" GaEul raised her voice. There were a moment of rueful silent before tears started to flow down her cheeks. GaEul’s hand which was gripping her smart phone so tight gradually descended down, her face turned pale as she bit her lower lip to prevent unwanted sound from escaping her mouth.

 

"GaEul, what did . . .  he say?” JanDi asked, a sudden rush of guilt could be felt creeping up her body. “GaEul . . .” she tried to obtain an answer from her best friend. She silently cursed at herself for having such severe habit of butting in, which clearly had hurt GaEul.

“GaEul” she snaked her arm into GaEul’s, hoping that she would at least respond to her questions. But GaEul remained petrified, only her silent tears that spoke the horrible feeling nested in her heart.  


End file.
